


Ato - 7: Aleluia (Dahlia Carppaccio)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [9]
Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Hunter: the Reckoning





	Ato - 7: Aleluia (Dahlia Carppaccio)

O banco do metrô é muito largo pra mim, minhas pernas ficam dormentes se eu tento me encostar na janela. Está chovendo lá em cima, tem gotejo aqui no vidro, provavelmente pegarei um resfriado por não trazer meu guarda-chuva. Papai sempre dizia que eu tinha uma resistência fraca pra esse tipo de coisa, que Timothy era bem mais esperto pro trabalho. Bem, ele ficou com as malditas ovelhas, não? E a fazenda e os filhos. Eu fiquei com absolutamente nada, acho eu.

Hey, quer tentar algo novo essa noite? Pensei antes de sair com meu papel na mão. Aquele mesmo papelzinho cheio de furinhos estranhos, mas que me diziam um nome. O nome do meu alvo da noite. Provavelmente alguém muito influente no Submundo ou talvez um zé ninguém que precisa ser eliminado. Quem se importa? Você se importa? Bem, eu não deveria me importar tanto. Cá estou eu, reclamando do banco do metrô e a chuva deve estar forte lá em cima.

Recolho meus ombros e esfrego minhas mãos dentro de meu casaco. Essa porcaria de país faz mais frio que o deserto de noite. Graças a Deus eu trouxe uma outra jaqueta e essa touca ridícula aquece bem minhas orelhas de abano. É de família, se você quer saber. É tudo de família.

Eu ouço a voz eletrônica do maquinista, eu decifro o código contido nos bipes com intervalos de nanosegundos, eu sei bem como aqueles malucos do Arges se comunicam. Atrás da mensagem de voz há o simples recado: "Hoje a noite é dos caçados." e isso me deixa feliz, uma felicidade boa de se sentir, assim como comer chocolate com um copo de leite morno. Eu sorrio. Eu nunca fui à caça. Nunca serei a caça.

 

 - Chegou adiantada.

 - Não gosto de me atrasar. - eu digo entediada. A vida aqui é assim mesmo, tédio puro e desconexo. Ele me entrega a "caixa". Ela pesa um pouco mais do que deveria pesar. Eu abro e no seu interior há o que mais me deixa feliz no mundo (Além do chocolate com leite morno.): Uma arma bem velha ao meu parecer. - Tem certeza que tenho que usar essa? - eu pergunto duvidosa. A porcaria parecia ser uma daquelas armas de pirata do século 17. Seguro a coisa na mão esquerda e espero me acertar com o peso. A porcaria encaixa direitinho em minha mão. E caramba! Que poder de fogo ela deve ter!

 - Essa é uma das 2 Packards que o velho Corvinus deixou pra trás. Essa daí fez um belo trabalho no rosto do líder dos lycans no ano passado.

 - Mas não tem dessa de ser de família e tudo mais?

 - Você vê algum Corvinus por aí, menina? - eu balanço a cabeça negando. O último azarado morrera na semana passada. Pobre covarde.

 - Fizeram coisa nela né? - eu pergunto curiosa, há rachaduras visiveis na couraça do coldre.

 - Adaptaram. Foram os magos de uma figa. - ele diz fazendo uma careta de desaprovação, eu sorrio calmamente. Essa porcaria tem mais coisas que eu poderia imaginar. Dentro da caixa, uma bala única. Especial, coberta de prata e com invólucro com líquido esverdeado.

 - Presentinho de nosso Gerente. Não vá desperdiçar. - seja lá que tenha dentro dessa maldita bala, eu não vou errar o alvo. Eu nunca erro o alvo. - Você sabe bem o que fazer? - eu concordo carregando a arma como se ela já fizesse parte de minha vida há anos. Nunca me senti tão a vontade fazendo isso do que fazendo em minha velha silenciadora Taurus 9mm. - O alvo estará há 6 metros da janela principal. Queremos que o tiro seja desferido da janela mais próxima.

 - Um acidente?

 - Uma bala perdida. - ele declara e se afasta.

 - E se eu falhar? - eu o provoco.

 - Eu a desafio. - ele devolve com a mesma tranquilidade. - Se errar o tiro, você vai ser escrava particular de nosso Gerente por um mês.

 - Feito. - respondo rapidamente, ele me olha com desconfiança.

 - Você vai errar o tiro de propósito não vai?

 - E irei perder a oportunidade?

 - Isso é sério, Dash. Um tiro, ouviu? Apenas um e pronto. Caso encerrado. - eu recarrego a minha Taurus com as balas restantes que ele me ofereceu, escondo-a debaixo de um flanco de meu braço direito e me ajeito para abrigar a arma de qualquer desconfiança.

 - Pq tem que ser nessa porcaria de tralha?

 - Dizem que essa arma é amaldiçoada.

 - E qual arma não é?

 - Ela é um instrumento poderoso nas mãos erradas. - eu experimento a desenvoltura da arma pesada e a apoio bem em meu antebraço para ser sacada rapidamente e sem problemas.

 - Graças a Deus, minhas mãos são as certas.

 - Hey criança... - ele exclama fazendo o sinal secreto de nossa equipe. - Pela Irmandade. - Eu repito o gesto e começo a andar para meu alvo. Realmente está chovendo demais aqui em cima.

 

Da janela eu observo o que se passa entre meu alvo e o interlocutor. Condições suspeitas pelo que vejo. O que um padre faria sozinho em um quarto com um garoto de 15 anos? Eles conversam. Não é audível para meros mortais como eu, mas eu sei ler lábios muito bem. Passei a minha vida toda treinando essa porcaria pra saber o que minha querida mãe falava nas noites sem luz elétrica lá em casa. *suspiro* Sinto saudades de Adelaide. E de Tim e do papai, mas não das ovelhas. Sempre odiei ovelhas. E os lobos aproveitadores. Lobos caçam ovelhas, ovelhas caçam o quê? Pasto? Vamos fazer o seguinte? Vamos começar do principal na cadeia alimentar: pasto, velhas, lobos, eu. Eu como lobos, não, sério! Eu os como no café da manhã e também quando há tempo antes do almoço.

"- Você tem certeza que é isso padre McNelly?" - pergunta o garoto assustado. Ele tira a camiseta um tanto trêmulo. O que será que um padre faz com um garoto de 15 anos dentro de um quarto? Vamos descobrir não é?

" - Apenas assim você poderá enfrentar seus medos, Ian. Apenas com a fé em Deus e sua vontade, você irá vencer esses demônios em sua alma." - o garoto se ajoelha ali mesmo na frente do padre. Padres sempre me trouxeram simpatia e esperança. Esse é um deles, mas não nesta situação. " - Isso mesmo, meu garoto. Curve-se diante do poder de Deus. Logo a sua alma estará limpa e purificada de todo Mal que o Diabo quer incendiar em tua vida."

" - S-sim Padre McNelly. Eu farei o que for preciso." - eu respiro fundo, eu saco a Taurus e tiro a mira óptica dela. Será que essa tralha consegue encaixar na mira? Veremos então...

" - O Senhor está conosco..."

" - Está no meio de nós..." - e a ladainha católica continua sem eu precisar ler os lábios de meu alvo e seu interlocutor.

" - Grande é o homem que não teme os caminhos que o Senhor o impõe."

" - Glória a Deus às alturas."

" - O Senhor derrota a Serpente e a atira no abismo de chamas..."

" - Glória a Deus às alturas..." - o menino repete. O que será que acontece quando um padre se abaixa na frente de um menino de 15 anos ajoelhado em um quarto de hotel? Eu realmente me pergunto qual é a definição de alvo agora. Sempre odiei ovelhas e os lobos que as atacavam. Mas acredito eu que minha raiva sempre será mais pelos lobos. Eles me enojam com suas artimanhas, suas presas. Por Deus, como eu queria comer um belo lobo hoje...

" - Está pronto, Ian...?" - o velho padre pergunta tirando algo de seu bolso interno da batina. Um gesto que meu olho calculou por alguns instantes e logo a mira óptica estava ajeitada para a cabeça de meu alvo.

" - S-sim padre McNelly..." - o garoto de 15 anos responde fracamente. Outro movimento dentro da batina. Eu aperto o gatilho. De leve, rapidamente e sem remorso algum. Meus nervos estão à flor da pele, meus olhos tão fixos em meu alvo que acho que irei colocar minhas órbitas para fora de minha cabeça se continuar a olhar demais. Meus dentes rangem pela adrenalina pulsante em meu sangue, sobe pelo pescoço, ouvidos, cérebro. Desce na mesma direção direto para meu estômago. Ainda dá tempo para algumas palavras: " - Deus Todo-Poderoso, criador do Céu e da..."

" - Terra. Amado seja o teu filho Jesus... Santa Maria Mãe de Deus rogai..." - e o sangue e os miolos encharcam a oração. Há silêncio e aquela paz que me excita toda vez que libero toda a energia da tensão em um simples clicar de meu dedo no gatilho. Eu solto um suspiro de alívio, de redenção. Eu fiz o meu trabalho. E hey! Fiz bem pra caramba!

O padre começa a gritar por socorro, claro, eles sempre reagem assim. Já o garoto tímido de 15 anos, com os pés e pulsos presos por fortes grilhões de ferro jaz ajoelhado ao chão sem parte do encéfalo. Um líquido viscoso e metálico escorre da ferida letal e de seu nariz. Então é isso que a porcaria da bala especial faz? Esses caras de Rosenrot estão ficando cada vez mais espertos.

O pânico se espalha no hotel, pessoas que chegam a porta e vêem a cena. Eu desço tranquilamente as escadas de emergência e guardo a tão famosa Packard 67 em minha bolsa tiracolo. Tarefa cumprida, bônus no pagamento, com certeza minha recompensa será bem mais que eu esperava quando acordei hoje. Pego uma moeda e deposito no telefone público, disco o número indicado pelo meu Gerente.

 - Tudo feito. - digo apenas e desligo. Aquele mesmo suspiro de alívio vem novamente. Como me sinto leve e feliz, como comer chocolate com leite morno, ou como passar as noites do lado de fora de casa com Timothy e vigiando as ovelhas no pasto. Quando meu irmão idiota não sabia o que fazer quando os lobos chegavam, quando eu simplesmente pegava a garrucha de meu pai e apontava certeiramente para o líder do bando. Sempre odiei ovelhas, mas odeio mais os lobos. Mais um está caído e eu ainda estou aqui.

Hoje é dia do caçado, não é? Pois eu discordo. Pra muitos eu sempre serei a menininha em perigo, mas meu amigo, ninguém sabe o que eu posso fazer. Ninguém mesmo! Nem a maldita Gerente que me pega na esquina da rua do hotel.

 - Tudo terminado? - pergunta apenas.  - Devo dizer que admiro seu modo de levar o serviço. Aquela Nixen impura irá aprender seu lugar no bando quando souber desse pirralho Presa-de-Prata. - Eu concordo de qualquer maneira e entrego a arma. - Pode ficar. Vamos dizer que é o seu bônus pelo excelente trabalho. - eu sorrio para o chão e coço meu pescoço.

 - Pensei que meu bônus seria outro.

 - É uma bela arma se quer saber.

 - Dizem que ela está amaldiçoada.

 - Pois eu também estou. - responde apenas olhando para a janela e a paisagem noturna.

 

Uma mordida leve me acorda de meu sono de menos de 10 minutos. Letargia matutina. Eu não costumo dormir como os outros. Não há R.E.M. ou tempo para  memorização das tarefas anteriores.

 - Quer café-da-manhã? - diz a Gerente com a voz embargada de sono e sim, do maldito excitamento que a mantém em pé todos os dias.

 - Não obrigada. Já tive o meu... - eu respondo com um sorrisinho malicioso para ela. A jovem Garou me encara curiosa, pupilas tão azuladas, rosto tão pálido. Já me disseram o subtipo dela: Fúria Negra. Seja lá o que isso deva significar. Apenas sei que nessa hora da manhã, no meio dos lençóis da cama que ela usa, que aprecio cada coisinha boba que ela fizer.

 - Você comeu e nem me avisou? - eu viro rapidamente na cama confortável que nós nos encontramos. Arranco um beijo ávido e ansioso daqueles lábios tão deliciosos.

 - Eu vigio ovelhas a noite... E como lobos no café da manhã... - ela ri um pouco de minha frase estúpida, se enrosca em meu corpo e me provoca com o olhar azulado novamente.

 - Scott disse que se você errasse o tiro, seria minha escrava particular...

 - Acho que não preciso de apostar com ninguém para ser sua escrava particular...

 - Bem, isso é verdade... - ela admite ficando em cima de meu corpo e me cobrindo de beijos.


End file.
